


Remembrance of Brothers

by izzywolf22



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzywolf22/pseuds/izzywolf22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Ace's death, when Luffy tries to get his senses straight. His crew is their though, and Luffy has a TATTOO!. Pre-Time-skip, mentions Luffy's past, character may seem OOC (not sure), nakamaship. also on Wattpad, and FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance of Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic, made it for a friend, I own nothing

"Is Luffy-kun ok?" Jinbei asked Law. "He should be fine, if he doesn't move too much"Law replied. "If you don't mind, but why did you save Luffy-kun?". "Honestly I don't know why I saved Luffy-ya, it probably would be a boring race, if one of the top rookies stepped down I guess."  
\----------------------------------------------  
At Sabaody Archipelago  
At Shakky's Bar, Zoro was the first one to get to Sabaody after Mihawk did him the favor to bring him back to meet the crew, was drinking sake waiting for everyone to return. Several hours later the whole crew, minus Luffy were there. "Minna, what are we going to do about Luffy, he must be so sad right now,broken, we don't even know where he is!" Nami spoke to her crew after saying their greetings. "I believe you're talking about Monkey-chan, am I correct?" Shakky questioned. "Oh Shakky-san you're here. do you know anything about Luffy-san" Brook asked desperately. " Actually, what I heard from Rayleigh is that, Trafalgar Law saved him, including the ex- shichibukai Jimbei. There at a island near Amazon Lily I believe." Shakky stated. " Well can you take us there?!" Chopper asked desperately. " I have to talk to Rayleigh about this, since Monkey-chan is in a coma, but before you worry, Rayleigh says Trafalgar helped him, so Monkey-chan should be alright."Shakky said as she went to the back of the bar.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Rayleigh came back to the rest of the strawhats while Luffy was still in his coma, to bring his crew to where their broken captain was in a comatose. Zoro was on the Thousand Sunny with his crew on the coated ship with Rayleigh, he couldn't sleep well since he heard what happen to Luffy, the crew was the same. "Luffy, what on earth happened?" Zoro thought was interrupted, Rayleigh wanted to talk to the crew.  
"Just wanted to say, when Luffy wakes up, don't mention anything, he needs to accept the terms of what happened at Marineford for himself, and if something happens, well you should know what to do for your Captain." Rayleigh made clear as we sailed away towards the island next to Amazon Lily."  
\-----------------------------------------------  
The crew arrived at the island a day later. ' C'mon Law can't we seem him yet!" Zoro growled. "Fine you can go see Mugiwara-ya, just be careful.. he's been remembering things...". The crew went into the submarine, Luffy was put on life support, and had many things attached to him, Luffy looked so pale, and skinnier than the usual slim muscle he had. The crew stepped out to let their Captain rest.  
"Luffy,Just like we promised back then, I lived my life without regrets,about how I lived my life!".... mmm no...don't say that..., Luffy was mumbling."It looks like what I really wanted wasn't fame, or renown at all." No... stop..talking....like...that..."It was an answer to the question if I should have been born," Damn it Ace........ stop stalking..."Old man, you guys, even you Luffy" No-no-no- please..."even though i've been good for nothing my whole life, even though I carry the blood of a demon" Please Ace nonononononono....."you guys still loved me, Thank you so much!"Ace...no come back please..., Luffy mumbled before he finally saw the most traumatizing event that happened in his life again. Akainu was about to punch Ace a second time,"STOP IT!" Luffy said in his mind before he woke up with a muffled scream since he had this oxygen tank on."MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRR"  
The crew turned the heads toward the submarine after talking with Law and Jinbei. A crash was heard, " Mugiwara you need to calm down!" one of Law's assistants tried to stop Luffy. "....Ace..." Luffy glared at the men. Law, JInbei, and the crew ran towards the submarine. Luffy shot himself up to the sky, breaking the roof of Law's submarine, Luffy fell on to the ground. 

"....Ace.." Luffy was growling softly, The crew was watching their Captain in shock, and pain for their Captain. "Luffy!" Chopper screamed as Luffy hit the ground, obviously worried about Luffy's health."..Ace.." he growled a little more louder. His crew was getting more worried by the second, but something in their minds, telling them, to not move, just to watch. Then Luffy lost it, " WHERE'S ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" he yelled a blood wrenching scream, for his brother. "The crew couldn't move as they watched their pained captain, they all noticed his eyes were completely different now. Law suggested for everyone to calm down, and how his crew will take care of it, and saying how Luffy should let out some steam. Luffy was tossing Law's crew around, while the others were just watching. Luffy tripped, but managed to throw them off, screaming repeatedly on how he needs to 'find Ace'. Zoro had Luffy's hat.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Luffy was just standing, not really knowing what's going on around broken rocks, and trees. The crew was slightly behind Luffy observing him, they were trying to stop him after he calmed down, as they all remembered Rayleigh's words, "Just wanted to say, when Luffy wakes up, don't mention anything, he needs to accept the terms of what happened at Marineford for himself, and if something happens, well you should know what to do for your Captain." They all reluctantly stayed put, watching Luffy.  
Panting, blood dripping from his mouth and nose and fist, a tree falls down behind him,which snaps back into reality."....Where am I..." Luffy spoke softly, his crew still watching from the sidelines, "..Maybe it was all just a dream" Luffy continued, the crew all hitched their breath when Luffy said those words, Luffy looked up into the sky with his eyes almost 'gone', panting. The crew wondered what Luffy would do next, trying to calm thereselves down from watching Luffy's mini rampage. Luffy was still looking up at the sky, until he grabbed his head in pain, the crew looked at Luffy with fear, and worriness over their captain. Luffy saw his brother fall, his eyes rolled backed, and screamed, like he was having a seizure."I'm sorry,Luffy...." Ace said in his mind. Luffy let out a painful, and sorrowful screamed, his back arching as he fell to the ground, his bach arching more while shaking tremendously."I couldn't make it all the way" Ace words still in his mind, the crew watched their captain, most of them teary eyed. Luffy raises his right hand in the air, he moves his palm to face his face, when he see it he only see his brother's blood, Everyone notices the straight look of pure terror, rage, and sorrow, then Luffy loses it again, releasing his loudest scream so far, multiple items break, the crew follows Luffy trying to stop him, but Luffy running like a mad man, slamming his head onto anything that comes in his way, "Go away! GO AWAY!" Luffy screams while bashing his head on the boulder. "Luffy!" Ace screams. "NO!!!!!" Luffy has his eyes clenched shut as he screams. Luffy sitting there eyes widen in horror, staring at his brother, slightly over him, with a magma fist through, Ace's chest. Luffy started running again screaming"GO AWAY" as he grabbed a boulder about 5 times his size, and throwing it at a mountain, breaking it. His crew see Luffy, and finally couldn't stand to see their Captain hurting himself anymore, Luffy fell to his knees, forehead on the ground.  
Everyone managed to keep up with Luffy, and felt relieved to see him stop hurting himself, they all walked toward him, slowly just incase, if Luffy can't recognize them by any chance. "....H-he's d-d-dead, isn't he........ Ace....... died-d", everyone was quiet, Zoro didn't want to, but since no one was answering he reluctantly said, " Yes Luffy, Ace has passed", shortly after, you can see Luffy head down, and hear his soft, emotional sobs. Luffy continued to cry, his head down in shame, until he realized who were the people that were standing in front of him, "M-minna", w-why ar-re y-y-you here.....", Luffy was now silently crying, his body was still badly shaking. As soon as Luffy saw them, he mentally freaked out, he was wondering 'why are they here?', 'did they see me do all this?' 'i'm a failure, just go and leave me be'. Chopper stepped forward cautiously, "Luffy, hey it's me Chopper, will you let me check your wounds?", Luffy was reluctant to say anything, he tried to back away, but couldn't since he was kind of surrounded, he just stayed the same, he didn't care, he just wanted his brothers to come back to him. Luffy was still down, but he looked relax, he was in his own world, thinking of the good memories they've shared.  
Chopper was going to redo his bandages, the rest of the Strawhats just sat around Luffy, ready for anything to happen. Chopper already had his kit ready, he was cleaning Luffy's new and old wounds, what Chopper, and the others saw was bad, 'He did all that to himself!' they all thought when they saw Luffy's body, it was so beaten, and the new big scar was completely noticeable, Chopper silently thanked to the gods that his new scar still had medicine that shouldn't even be messed with, so he quickly put the bandaged around his scar first, hoping not to upset his captain. He was about to take off a bandage that was between his heart and underarm, but Luffy stopped him, Luffy grabbed his tiny arm, but he didn't squeeze it, or harm it. "Please not there, that place doesn't need healing" Luffy spoke squeaking a little from screaming loudly before. Chopper not wanting to upset his captain and let it be for when Luffy fell asleep. Chopper was done with everything, before Luffy got up, he lifted his face up a little, his eyes weren't the same, it completely lacked innocence, and happiness all that was left was, shame, regret, and fear. The crew all saw his face, as soon as Luffy stood up, the crew all gave him a hug, reassuring him that they are there now, and let Luffy cry on Zoro shoulder, right now no one gave a damn about their pride, and hearing Luffy cry, felt relieving, since they all knew that just because Luffy's crying doesn't mean he's weak, it only means he was strong for too long.  
The crew didn't know how to relieve him from all this, but no one was good with words, Zoro wasn't the comforting type even though he been through this, kind of. Nami understood seeing a loved one die before your eyes, but she couldn't form words, Usopp stories couldn't help in this situation. Sanji would probably start off with "Shitty captain" and make Luffy feel worse, the rest were just at a loss for words, but someone finally spoke up, it was Jinbei. "Come on Luffy-kun" Jinbei managed to grab Luffy to talk to him, "remember anything I do is to help him" Jinbei said as he walk away with Luffy. The crew stared at Jinbei and Luffy, until it looks like Luffy was in pain, and anger again, shortly after, JInbei slammed Luffy against a rock, the crew was shocked at first, to see Luffy's face in rage, but his face twisted from rage, into realisation, with tears of joy though it didn't look like it . The crew were wondering what Jimbei was telling him, they all notice his hands are now noticeable to him, and to them, he puts his thumb down, and mumbles something with a little sob..Zoro is what Luffy's lips made out, the crew was surprised, but continued to watch. Nami... another finger went down,Usopp..another,Sanji,Chopper,Robin,Franky,Brook!.. all his fingers were down, they were getting suspicious when they seen their names being said about, they try to make out the next words, even though I lost everything...I still have my nakama left!, Luffy smiled and cried, the crew started getting teary eyed again. Luffy can now move on, but before he does, their things he needs to reveal, to feel comfortable.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luffy finally regained his composure, but that still didn't mean he'll get completely better, but he stopped crying, that was a start. It was getting late, it was about 9 p.m., Luffy was on a cliff with a watermelon, a tradition he and his brothers always did in the summer. Zoro spotted his captain, shooting watermelon seeds to break rocks, Luffy sensed Zoro. "Oi Zoro?"," yes Luffy?", are you guys still curious of what i'm hiding between my chest and underarm?” , Zoro didn't want to admit it since he saw Luffy's reaction earlier when Chopper was about to reveal the bandaged area, so he didn't want to pry in, but he was curious though," Actually I am, if you don't mind", Luffy thought for a moment, "then bring everyone else here, because I probably won't say it again." Luffy suggested. Moments later the crew started a little campfire at the cliff, while Luffy was still shooting watermelon seeds, "sup everyone" Luffy said calmly. "um, why are we hear Luffy?" Chopper said innocently. " Well, one thing is that I know that you guys are curious on what i'm hiding between my chest and underarm, right?", the crew nodded their heads slowly. Luffy sighed, "well gather along, this might take a while." Luffy stated, a little fidgety, but cool. Luffy taken off this cloth between the bandages, for that area. When Luffy took the bandage, and protective cloth off, the crew were surprised, they all gasped, Luffy had a tattoo. The tattoo was proudly on him, they could tell, what made the crew wonder was that, he had a tattoo of a certain pirate flag, it was black and had three letters, a red A, a blue S, and a yellow L together. Luffy smiled at the tattoo, the crew were confused a bit, " Oi, Luffy what does the flag mean?" Zoro asked. "It stands for three people, Ace, Sabo, and me, Luffy. The crew was getting more curious by the second. "Gomen, here let me explain this.". This was going to be a long night, but they would listen if it brought some sort of weight off their captain, they would for him, and they get to here Luffy's past, this will be interesting, the crew thought.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well, when I was a kid, around 4, nobody really liked me at first, so all I did was hang out at a bar all day with a girl named Makino, she was the bartender. It was a normal day, until pirates came, I saw them on the shore, their boat had a skull, with 2 red marking over one pof the eyes, and swords as crossbones. The pirates came to the bar, those pirates were Shank's crew." The crew looked with slightly wide eyes, interested in the story. "We ended up hitting it off really, quickly, Shanks had a treasure chest with a fruit inside, I thought it was a normal fruit so I ate it, you can guess what fruit I ate right." The crew nodded. "Well bandits came and they totally disrespected Shanks, by the way this was after me and Shanks knew each other for a while now, so I was about 5 here. Anyway, I was so pissed off, I couldn't stand it, see back then I was actually a easily irritated, and tempermental. So I tried to stand up for Shanks, but I was a kid. The Bandits caught me later, their leader, Higuma grabbed me, eventually things happened Shanks found me, but then the Higuma threw a smoke bomb to escape. The next thing I knew I was on a boat holding for my life, Higuma held me by my neck, he didn't realise I had a devil fruit, but he was going to drop me into the sea to drown, about after a couple minutes pleading for my life, he dropped me. I remember, that was the fisrt time I was scared." The crew had a hatred for Higuma, wanting to murder him, and can't wait to, but Luffy spoke again since there was way more to the memory. "Did you know how Shanks lost his arm?" The crew shook their heads. Luffy continued." After flailing in the water for my life, a sea king came into our direction, before you knew it, Higuma got swallowed by the sea king, but the sea king wasn't done. It was charging after me, I was scared shitless, before I got eaten Shanks came. Now that I know what Conqueror's Haki is, that what Shanks used to scare the sea king away, but then he noticed me crying, he knew instantly what it was about." The crew were still wondering." I cried because....Shanks lost his arm to the sea king, trying to protect me." Luffy looked down, the crew were shocked, some gaped., but Zoro asked a question."Wait Luffy, before you continue how did you get your scar under your eye?", everyone now faced Luffy. "Oh......"Luffy began to rub his head embarrassed,"wellllllll...... I did it myself.....I was trying to prove bravery to Shanks, and his crew, so I cut my face, but i accidentally cut it way too deep, and now I have this...." He laughed nervous/embarrassed, pointing to his scar. The crew looked dumbfounded. “Anyway, so after the mishap with Shanks, he was preparing to leave, he gave me his Strawhat as a promise to achieve my dreams, and that was the last time I saw him, but i'm not done yet though, any questions?", the strawhats shook their head. " Ok, well here's the next part, fast forward to a couple years, because I don't want to mention the "Training' my Jii-chan gave me, so I was now 7, my jii-chan carried me through the forest to meet some people, they were Mountain Bandits, or they were known as Dadan family, so jii-chan dumped me their to live, and train for the Marines. I met Ace there." Everyone's had a smile on their face, expecting to hear nice story about Ace and Luffy when they were younger, they were DEAD WRONG.  
"The first thing Ace did was spit in my face, oh how he hated me so much back then, shishishishishi-, at the Bandits home, you either hunt for meat, or eat a small amount of rice, with water.Back then I couldn't fight so, I rarely got meat, since Ace hunted, he got to eat his own meant and he shared with the rest, except for me since I didn't kill it."Wow, now we know why he loves meat so much, the crew thought." I tried my best to become friends with Ace, but he really didn't like me, he actually tried to kill me a few times. I've been chasing Ace for three months, until one day I caught him with a friend of his, they were putting money into their secret funds, hidden inside a tree, I caught them both, when they saw me they both wanted to kill me, I figured out the boys name, his name was Sabo, he had blond hair, eyes like mine, and a gap in his teeth, he was a runaway noble..., and before you ask, he couldn't handle living as a noble, he hated how the people were. Then there were pirates, the Bluejam Pirates, they were a ferocious, well back then when I couldn't put up a fight, they were really strong, Bluejam subordinates found me, he told me if I knew Ace, and Sabo, I said yes... then he ask me where their treasure was, me being a bad liar, I lied, I only lied because, I tried so hard to get friends, since I was always alone....". Luffy looked down remembering his loneliness, but then he just continued." So what happened is, they took me to their hideout, since I wouldn't tell them where their treasure was, they hanged me with a rope around my body, he kept asking me 'where's the treasure?', I always responded 'no', or just didn't speak at all, he realised I was rubber when he got impatient realising his attacks didn't work on me, he asked again, I didn't respond. he left and came back with something new, he brought out spiked gloves". The crew looked surprised and angry, figuring out what happened next. "He beat me, and I still didn't say anything, then he got tired, he grabbed a sword he was swinging about to slash me, Ace and Sabo broke through the door, they came in with bō staffs, Sabo managed to get me down, he called Ace to leave, but knowing Ace, he never backs down, he ended up beating Bluejam."  
"When Ace came back, I was all patched up, they were mad at me. They asked me 'why didn't you tell him where the treasure was?', or 'why didn't you just tell him?'. I told them simply, because I just wanted to be friends with Ace. Ace easily got mad, or irritated and asked why did I want to be his friend, I just got pissed at this moment, but I still felt pain so I didn't lash out, but I yelled at him that "Being alone is worse than being hurt!", they then accepted me, they taught he how to fight, I sucked so bad, I couldn't even punch straight." Luffy giggled at the memory, the crew looked even more surprised, thinking Luffy was so bad back then, they struggled not to laugh." Eventually Ace was being a little nicer, basically he tolerated my annoyence, but learned to like me, Sabo liked me more he got to know me . "One day all of us were talking to see who got to be the captain of our pirate ship, we couldn't decide. Ace brought three red sake cups with some sake, he said "Did you guys know? If you share a drink, you can become brothers. We might no be on the same ship when we become pirates, but this will bind us together as brothers! No matter where we are or what we do, nothing can break this bond!" Some people were on the verge of crying, but they want to know what happened next, so they remaned silent." On that point we all really cared for each other, we all trained together, we all had a bō staff. One day Sabo's real father came, he went to take Sabo away since he needed to be a noble. More pirates came, they asked us to set up these crates, but we were little , we didn't have Sabo we didn't think as much, we set the crates in a area called the Gray Terminal, the Gray Terminal was a area full of trash, and not used items, it was like a giant trash dump alot of people lived there, it seperated the forrest and Fuusha between the Goa Kingdom, where the nobles live." Late that night there was a huge fire, Ace and I were in the middle of the fire, I got saved by Dadan and Dogra, and Mogra the fellow bandits, but Ace and Dadan stayed to fight. A couple days past, I was miserable, but then Ace and Dadan came back, I was crying on Ace thinking that he died. I remember him pushing me saying don't kill me off idiot, I wont die!, but then one of the bandits, Dogra came back...he looked so worried... " Zoro and Robin noticed Luffy's struggle, they moved closer to Luffy." He went into Goa that day, he heard the Celestial Dragon was coming, he saw Sabo on a boat......" Luffy was getting teary eyed, shaking a little." When Sabo was on the boat, the Celestial Dragon....s-shot S-sabos boat.....killing him in the p-process." 'He lost a brother when he was 7! 'the crew thought. "After that I was crying on the cliff that day, Ace came, he bonked my head... a-and, he promised me he'll never die...because he can't leave such a w-weak little b-brother behind. After that he really formed a bond... several things happened..and that was it." Luffy took a moment to regain his composure. "And that's why I got this, this was are pirate flag for the future, and it resembled what he had together."  
After listening to Luffy, he got up for a moment, and left. Luffy came back his crew gave him a hug. ' He was a lonely boy who didn't know his parents, met Shanks, ate a devil fruit and got picked on. He had to survive Garp for a while before he met Ace, he was forced to live with bandits who didn't care about him at first, Ace hated him at first, also Sabo. He just wanted friends, so he ended up almost getting killed to have that, finally made friends, and eventually became sworn brothers. He and Ace lost Sabo, at an early age,got a tattoo to remember the brothership, leading up to now he just lost the most important person in his life, his last brother.' everyone thought. The crew had now made a promise, to be there for their strong captain. They watched him sleep in Zoro, Nami, and Robin's lap, ready to to help him move on and get stronger.


End file.
